Bureau of Reclaimed Spaces
The Bureau of Reclaimed Spaces is an underground building that serves as a hub for the Zero. It is described as being both inside and outside, both a cathedral and an office building. It is lit by crystal streetlamps, and is located between the Zero and a large body of water (likely either the Echo River or the Dead Sea). General Information The Bureau of Reclaimed Spaces has several functions, including keeping records on places and addresses, repurposing these places for different uses, and providing a bridge between the Zero and the surface world. The bureau's meddling often results in people's upheaval. The building was originally a cathedral for the Saint Thomas Church, but has been repurposed as an office building for the bureau. The cathedral's congregation then met at the Bureau's old storage facility for a short time before disbanding completely. Lula Chamberlain has worked as a clerk at the bureau for some time, and Weaver Márquez briefly interned for her Act II Conway and Shannon Marquez find themselves at the bureau after gaining access to the Zero. They go through several unnecessary steps in the offices strange paperwork maze before finally meeting with Lula. Lula directs them to the storage space in order to find records on Dogwood Drive and suggests a doctor for Conway's injured leg. After finding what they were looking for, Conway and Shannon return to the bureau to discover that Lula has filed the paperwork required for their return to the surface and left in a hurry. If Conway met him in the previous act, Carrington will also be waiting at the bureau. Desperate, he asks Conway once more about venues for his play. He is pleased with any answer, and announces that it will be performed there at sunrise. Floors The lobby contains a number of television sets, a sitting area with a variety of books and a brochure from the Bureau of Secret Tourism, and a reception desk tended by Mary Ann. Floor 1, Clerks' Offices, is a mess of cluttered desks and old computers. The incompetent clerks send Conway and Shannon in circles, demanding paperwork that can't be obtained. Upon request, the clerks will direct them to Lula, who sits in the center of the room. Floor 2, Conference Room, is full of menacing businesspeople, whose stares follow Conway and Shannon as they pass them. At the far side of the room, the player can access the cathedral organ, which Will, a man in swim trunks who works on the Mucky Mammoth, will start playing. Floor 3, Bears, contains a room overflowing with vines and a group of lounging grizzly bears. They are pointedly less intimidating than the businesspeople in the conference room. Floor 4, Archives and Records, contains orderly stacks of boxes full of files transferred from the old storage facility. Floor 5, Diagrams and Drafts, is a sparse office with a skipping record and a bitter Interior Space Analyst named Greg. Other Information The space still contains a huge organ from when it was in use as a cathedral. This is played by Will. After activating the organ, a variety of crabs which use office supplies as shells can be found in the lobby. Upon returning after visiting the storage space, a boat is docked next to the receptionist area. When reset, the record on the fifth floor plays a section of Beethoven's'' Eroica''. Category:Locations